


Thank God for Chaotic Friends

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Gay Edward Cullen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Bella is a chaotic gay with a plan to help her pining best friend. Jacob is paying for coffee.Disclaimer: I haven't read or watched Twilight  once in my life. I know Bella owns a truck and a lot of flannels. I think I heard Edward likes snails. This is purely based off of those two bits of information.





	Thank God for Chaotic Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't actually ever read or watched Twilight. I don't know if I'm anywhere near right. This was just for fun.

Edward needed to stop staring. It was honestly creepy at this point. He was being creepy and he knew it. He was lucky Jacob hadn't noticed him. He was creepily staring and it was probably very not cute. Then again, with his bedhead and his eyebags he kind of doubted he was ever cute. Bella would laugh at him right now. He was still staring and it was a problem. Edward tore his eyes away. 

"I know what you are."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Bella stood in front of him. Her greeting was an inside joke from that time he'd played a home brew vampire in their DnD campaign. She'd declared, over dramatically that she knew he was a vampire and it became one of their things. 

"Say it."

"Bastard."

Edward smiled despite himself and his despair over his definitely unrequited love for Jacob. 

"Can we get coffee?"

Bella smirked.

"Why? Did you finally get the guts to ask Jacob out? Did he keep you up all night?"

"If I say yes to that, it'll make me sound less sad. But no, I was crying over a video about snails. They're just so cute Bella."

She grinned at him.

"Sure we'll get coffee. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Bella bounded off. Edward stopped paying attention to her and pulled a book from his bag. He flipped it open and let himself get lost in the pages. 

"What are you reading?"

Edward jumped a little at the voice. He lifted his eyes and mentally cursed. Bella had dragged Jacob over to their table. He shot her a look. 

"The Great Gatsby. Nick's in love with Jay, but no one ever talks about that."

"Cool, cool. Bella said I'm getting you two coffee?"

"She said what?" 

"Well she said I should get you coffee because she owes you coffee but doesn't have money with her."

"I'm so sorry."

"Is that a no?"

"I mean if you want to come with us you can, but you don't have to pay."

"No, I'm good with paying."

Edward smiled and nodded. He tried not to think about his wayward hair or his permanent eye bags. Instead he enjoyed the walk to the Starbucks across the street from the school. He mentally thanked Bella for being a chaotic, wonderful friend. He also thanked Wednesdays for having long lunch periods and late starts. Otherwise he'd be tardy to class. 

He mentally vowed to get Bella a date with Alice.


End file.
